The Originals : The Original Vampire Human Hybrid
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Nicole returns with a dark secret that will reveal an even darker secret...just how special is the Original Vampire Human hybrid? Nikki has to walk a path she hasn't walked before, a path she never thought she could walk. WARNING: Possible spanking or threat of spanking at some point.
1. Chapter 1 : Nikki's home

The Originals: The Original Vampire, Human Hybrid

Note: I've started this story more then once and it just never seemed right, So I'm taking it in another direction. This will be considered the sequel. We will say that Up until Hope was born Nicole was in New Orleans and then she left. Cami is in this story but NOT as the love interest of Klaus, you will see why eventually.

Summary: Nicole returns with a dark secret that will reveal an even darker secret. A secret that was never meant to be told.

Chapter One: Nikki's home

So, finally after three centuries, I have my answer. Dr Cale, who has been seeing me for over 30 years now finally found the secret of my blood. I'd been asking my father for a long time about what I was, but it was Dr. Cale who answered that question. Apparently in my blood is a mix, human blood mixed with vampire blood. Imagine that. Although when you really think about it, what else could I be but a Vampire Human hybrid. There were others like me, but he thinks that I was probably the first. The original human vampire hybrid. He's probably right. He says that he knows of at least one other but he's different then I am, I guess the vampire blood in him is stronger cause he craves blood. I never have. Which is why I never even thought about me maybe having vampire blood in me. It explains why I remain youthful on the outside, never seeming to age. But on the inside, well, Dr. Cale says that there are signs. Signs that my organs will shut down, Signs that my heart is failing. Signs I could never repeat to anyone. I've been given a year at the most, and I'm not gonna spend it dying like some old lady in a bed all alone. I'm going to spend it in New Orleans, with my family. My only regret is that no matter what happens, I'm going to die...and when I die, no matter what I do, I will die with vampire blood in my system...

One Week Later:

I walked in to find the place somewhat deserted, there was however a woman there with blonde hair that I'd never seen before.

"Who are you?" She asked

I frowned setting down my duffel bag "I'm Nikki, who are you?" I asked in return.

The woman smiled "OH...oh, I am Freya, Your Aunt, Klaus told me about you. But he didn't say you were coming to visit."

I had heard stories of Freya and I had spoke with Marcel on the phone after the whole Dahlia catastrophe. Dahlia's main problem was that she had no idea that Hope was not Klaus's first born.

"Nice to meet you Aunt Freya, and I didn't exactly call first. I wanted to surprise everyone." I said smiling sweetly.

A moment later Hayley appeared and when she saw me I grinned and she instantly hugged me so fiercely that I knew something terrible had happened, something had gone horribly wrong. I hugged her back with a strength I didn't really feel. "What happened?" I asked

"Jackson was killed." My Aunt Freya said sadly.

Tears filled my eyes, my heart broke for Hayley but not just for her, Jackson was a good man. A kind man who loved her even though she loved another. He didn't deserve to die. "I'm so sorry." I told her honestly the tears fell from my eyes.

My Uncle and my father showed up then. "Nicole, I wasn't aware that you were coming." my Uncle said and his tone told me that now was not the best time to be here. I let go of Hayley and turned to him.

"I wanted to surprise you, Surprise." I said trying to smile even though at the moment I felt only sadness.

My Uncle nodded slightly and my father frowned "You only just got here, how is it your upset already?" my father asked

"I told her about Jackson." Aunt Freya answered.

"Ah." My father said in understanding. And I could tell he actually was sorry that Jackson had died.

"Look, I loved Jackson, but don't let this ruin your visit." Hayley said and I smiled at her "No worries there Hayley, I'm staying for a while." I told her.

"Are you?" My Uncle asked surprised.

I looked at my father "That is, if you don't mind having me."

My father smirked "Of course you can stay, you don't even need to ask."

Cami came in then and I smiled happy to see her. "Nikki, your back." she said surprised and I for one was pleased to have surprised so many of them. I couldn't help myself, I ran over and hugged her.

As I hugged her I smelled it and looked up at her "Somethings...different about you, " I sniffed again "That smell..." I said trying to remember where I knew that smell from.

Cami's smile turned into a frown "Yeah, um you missed a lot. I'm a vampire." she said

It was my turn to be surprised, but a better word was shocked. I instantly let go and took a step back and I think she saw it in my face, I was horrified. "How did this happen?" I demanded.

Cami seemed a little surprised that I was so upset about it. "Your dad's ex got jealous and compelled me to drink her blood and then compelled me to kill myself after I was certain that Klaus loved me. I slit my own throat and then woke up in transition, I wasn't gonna drink but then Vincent talked me into becoming a vampire."

I tried to stay calm as she talked but once she was done I only had one question which I directed at my father "Your ex?"

"Aurora, It was before you were born, before I even met your mother." He answered.

My next question which was even more important was "And when you say that he loves you?" I asked

"Oh, well its not like lovers or anything, no we love each other like friends, that's all." Cami said and I thanked the stars above silently because that would have been beyond wrong, not that I could say that.

"So, why the sudden decision to come back?" Hayley asked changing the subject for us all.

I smiled trying to hide what I was really feeling "I figured I'd been gone long enough, it was time to come home."

Apparently my family liked that. "Well, you couldn't have better timing." Hayley said honestly.

In my pocket my phone buzzed silently and I ignored it, it was probably Dr. Cale again. He had recommended that I take a prescription drug with a name I can't pronounce, I may have the heart of an old lady, but I wasn't gonna die like one. I knew my heart would go before my other organs had a chance to fail. The massive heart attack I suffered a few years ago after Sean's death made sure of that. My heart was damaged and ever since then I'd been having small heart attacks. Dr. Cale says the next heart attack will probably end my life. Hopefully there was enough time before that.

One Week later:

My new favorite thing to do was watching my baby sister Hope, and imagining inventive ways to kill Aurora. My father had described her to me and I was certain I could pick her out if I saw her, I wanted nothing more then to kill her. Not that I would, I don't think I could take anyone's life, no matter how much I wanted to.

I was coming out of the nursery when I saw him. Jason O'Connell. Cami's father. My heart skipped a beat and butterflies filled my stomach and it was like I was blown back in time, but I locked it away again...and instead wondered what he was doing here. Then I realized he probably came to see Camille.

I wouldn't reveal myself, I wasn't sure he could put on a fake face if he saw me again. Cami was talking about the get together my family was having tonight. She'd been invited and that's why she couldn't join him for dinner. I came dome down the stairs then "Pardon the intrusion, but if this is your father Camille, he's more then welcome to join us." I said inviting him. After all I am a Mikaelson too, I can invite people to our get together. He turned to see me, and thank god she couldn't see his face because he was unable to hide what he was feeling. Finally after a long moment he buried what he was feeling realizing as I did that this changed nothing. "I'd be honored to join this evening. Thank you for inviting me Miss?"

"Nikki." I supplied as if he didn't already know my name.

"Nikki, I'm Jason O'Connell. Its a pleasure to meet you. And I look forward to meeting your family." that part I knew was sincere. I smiled and went back upstairs to get ready. Now I was looking forward to the party even more.

Once my dress was on I looked at myself in the mirror and then spotted Hayley who had come in a moment ago and was smiling. She smiled back at her "Hey." I greeted.

"Hey yourself, you look beautiful. Want me to tie the back for you?" she asked and I knew what she meant, the tie in the back wasn't straight cause I couldn't really reach back to tie it right. I nodded and she came over, undoing the tie and then tied the sash again perfectly.

"I bet you can't wait to do this with Hope." I smiled sad on the inside because I knew I wouldn't be around to see it.

Hayley snickered "Not really, I have enough of a problem holding in the mama wolf part of me when your around, speaking of which your not allowed to dance with any guys." she said jokingly and I laughed at that. Deep down I knew there was only one guy I ever wanted to dance with. I wanted to laugh though because as if my father wasn't bad enough, Hayley was almost worse and that to me was amusing. I'd never had a mother figure and now it seemed that Hayley had adopted me as part of the family. I was Hope's sister who didn't have a mother so she was going to fill that role.

"There we go, you ready to come down?" Hayley asked

"Gimme a minute, I'll be down." I told her with a smile.

She left after that and I could hear the music playing downstairs.

I looked at myself in the mirror again and said sternly "Okay heart, you keep it together tonight. " I smiled at myself then because I realized I was pretty much trying to tell my heart to behave.

I took a breath, let it out and then headed down the stairs and then blushed because everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I smiled pausing, then continued down the stairs. I had wanted to look stunning, I guess I chose the right dress. My father met me at the bottom holding out his hand, I took it. "You look beautiful. Where did my little girl go?" he asked

"She's upstairs asleep in her crib." I said then frowned "I promise I didn't mean that like it sounded." I said worried now that that came out as jealousy. He kissed my forehead. "Its alright. I know you didn't mean it in a bad way."

Marcel and some other vampires were there but I didn't know them, apparently they were knew in town and my Uncle Elijah had sired them. My father told me not to speak to them. That they were only here because they were trying to make my family believe in some prophecy that spoke of their death. All will fall. One by friend, one by foe, and one by family. So really it only spoke of three deaths. The family part was already over, My Uncle had daggered Aunt Rebekah. That left one by friend and one by foe. Perhaps this wasn't the best time for a dying daughter to return home, but what other choice did I have? I didn't want to die alone. I wanted to die surrounded by people that loved me.

I did however stay away from the three vampires. One tried to sneak up on me.

"I've never seen you here before, you must be new. I wonder who you might be." She said.

My Uncle I could tell was about to intervene but then I spoke "Eh? I'm sorry, I do not understand." I said in french.

She frowned apparently she didn't know French. "You don't speak English?"

"I do not understand." I said again in French.

She walked away! I nearly laughed but held it in. My Uncle however I could hear chuckling behind me.

They left not that long after that and I was glad to see them go.

I rolled my eyes and went out on the carpet spotting him dancing with Camille I tapped her on the shoulder, she glanced at me. "May I cut in?" I asked.

"Um...sure." She said thinking it was all harmless. He let go of her and took my hand. His arm settled around my waste and as a new song began I felt free again. We danced for what seemed like forever and then he attempted to spin me and I protested "No...do not...I...I feel faint." I said turning my back not realizing that I slipped into French. Its a good think He knew French. He took my arm and pulled me out of the room luckily, no one noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked seriously worried now.

"Nothing." I tried to say but it came out breathless.

"Your winded, somethings wrong." he said frowning

"I just need to rest for a moment." I said because frankly my lungs were acting up. Stupid, old lady lungs!

"Tell me what's going on!" Jason frowned hissing at me trapping me against the wall.

I hadn't seen Marcel come out but he did right at that moment, he rushed over yanking Jason away barely managing to control his temper "What the hell do you think your doing!"

I frowned realizing exactly what Marcel thought Jason had been doing "No, Marcel wait.." I protested but it was too late.

Marcel turned to Jason and before he could shove him I shoved Marcel, it knocked him over. And did nothing whatsoever to help my lungs. Or my heart, I felt it and then he heard it. Marcel turned to me suddenly in time to see my hand on my chest and my grimace of pain.

"Nikki?" Both of them said at once. Marcel barely glanced at Jason then back at me

I couldn't answer, I was too busy trying to will it to stop. Not that that ever worked but when this happened I couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain, it was akin to a mini heart attack.

"Klaus!" Marcel yelled and it was the last thing I wanted him to do. No! Not now!

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Theory? Or Chance?

The Originals: The Original Vampire Human Hybrid

Chapter Two: Theory? Or Chance?

"Stupid heart! " I cursed hating that it was so weak, hating that it was failing me, hating that now everyone was going to know.

Klaus rushed in at the sound of Marcel's voice, but he instantly spotted me with one hand on the wall the other on my chest. "Somethings wrong." Marcel said weakly not knowing what was going on either.

Klaus rushed over to me "Nikki..." my name on his lips sounded desperate, its why I didn't want him to know...what if he couldn't accept this? "Its okay..." I breathed out a little less shaky, "its fading now."

"What's fading?" that was my Uncle now appearing beside my father. "The pain." I answered.

"When did that start?" Hayley asked also appearing out of nowhere beside my Uncle.

"There's something I never told you..." I said realizing I was going to have to come clean, at least a little. "Three years ago I lost someone very important to me, I cried so hard that I almost couldn't breath, the pain was too much...the trauma caused a massive heart attack that damaged my heart. Since then I've had three mini heart attacks and my Dr says that my heart is failing...stupid old lady heart." I said to lighten the mood...it didn't work at all.

"Old lady heart?" Marcel asked

I frowned "My inside doesn't look like my outside. My organs are old, really old. Technically my organs are in the same shape that you would find inside an old lady who's at the end of her days."

"So your dying?" Jason said shocked.

"No, there has to be something we can do, blood, vampire blood could heal you." Camille said but I shook my head.

My father understood what I was saying "Vampire blood can heal many things, but it can not stop nature, I could give her every ounce of my blood, it still wouldn't save her life."

"He's right, when someone is dying of natural causes and you try to save them with vampire blood it never works. " My Uncle said.

I was feeling much better now, I straightened up "Please don't worry, I'm feeling much better now, I just over did it a little."

"If a little push like that is overdoing it then you should probably be in bed resting." Marcel said then he looked at Jason, then back at me "Why did you push me anyways? I wasn't gonna hurt him or anything. I just didn't know what was going on."

"I..I don't know, I panicked." I said honestly.

Hayley went over to Jason now "I wanna know what's going on...and I wanna know now." she said

"He didn't know anything about this.." I said in his defense.

"I don't mean the heart problem you didn't tell us about...I mean the looks he's been giving you." She said.

"Looks?" Camille asked

I frowned, apparently I had missed his looks.

Jason always fearless didn't seem to care that a hybrid was giving him a dirty look. "I will tell you nothing without her consent." he said bravely.

Hayley's mouth dropped open and she looked at me "Consent?" she looked back at him "What the hell would you tell me that would require her consent?" she demanded. "I mean what, are you lovers." she said jokingly, like it was the most outrageous thing she could think of. Jason looked away.

Camille's mouth dropped open now "Oh...my God..you can't be serious!"

"Stop it! This was suppose to be a fun night and I will not have it ruined!" I glared at them not realizing that I'd said it in French, I tend to slip into my native tongue when I'm upset.

Hayley looked at me curiously not knowing what I said.

"Shh...alright..alright, We will forget all this for tonight, we will finish the evening and then, in the morning little one we are going to talk and you are going to tell us everything about what's going on with you." He said responding in French as well. It helped to calm me.

"He's right, this doesn't need to be dealt with right now, lets enjoy the evening." Jason said and the others seemed surprised that he spoke those words in French. But I wasn't. That's how we met after all. I tutored him in French for his college class.

"I almost forgot that you speak French." Camille said remembering now apparently.

"Just one more thing I learned from your mother." Jason smirked.

That however was the wrong thing to say, and got my father's attention. "Not many people can speak fluent french." he stated.

Jason back peddled. "Well actually that's how I met Nicole, Cami's mother didn't know much more then I did, she only pretended because she wanted to hang out with me, once I realized that I went looking for another tutor because I still needed to pass French class. My chances were looking grim when I finally met Nikki, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here today." he said.

They probably assumed he meant that metaphorically, but I assure you, he meant it literally. Nice save though, I thought to myself. Who knew Jason was so good at creative thinking.

"I thought you met mom on the rooftop of the college?" Camille stated.

I frowned at him horrified that he would tell her the truth. The truth is, Jason had been about to kill himself when I met him, he thought he was going to lose his scholarship and I didn't know him at all but when I saw him up on that ledge...well I couldn't just do nothing. So I talked him off of it!

"That sounds like an interesting story." I said

Everyone was pretty much in here anyways by now, we were the only ones left at the get together.

"I don't mind hearing it again, if no one else minds." Camille stated.

"It does seem like an interesting tale to be heard. What were you doing on the roof I wonder." My Uncle said

Jason blushed never liking to be put on the spot but he shrugged it off "I was tending the garden." he said glancing at me and I nodded slightly giving him permission to lie to his hearts content about the whole thing. It was clear that he'd told Camille this lie before.

"And then mom came out because she thought it was her turn and that's when she ran into you." she said

Jason paused looking at her for a long moment that seemed to last forever, then he looked at me frowning and shook his head "I...I can't do this. I wish I had never met you. " he said heartbroken.

Before I could ask why he would say that he continued "If it wasn't for me...you wouldn't be dying."

I frowned at him angry "You don't know that! For all we know this might have still happened."

"Yeah, maybe in fifty more years, but because of me its happening now! This is my fault! I never should have let you go through with it, I should have listen to the Dr." Jason said.

Okay, now I was really getting mad and I let my temper get the better of me, for the first time in my life. I went over and slapped him "How can you say that!"

Jason had tears in his eyes now, unable to fight his feelings any longer "Because I can't do it Nikki, I can't live in this world without you."

I stared at him for a moment then hugged him tight, how could I argue with that? Its exactly what I'd said to him to get him off that roof top.

"Your in love with her." Hayley said seeing it now, and so did everyone else. And because one plus one always makes two, it didn't take them long to figure the rest out on their own. No one said it, but everyone knew. And I'm sure some things made a lot more sense now.

Tons of memories came flooding back, starting with meeting Jason and ending with the day I discovered my sons grave. The pain came flooding back too and I felt it, it started in my arm, and traveled to my chest and I knew then, this was it. The pain overwhelmed me and I collapsed in Jason's arms and the world went black.

I woke to the beeping, it was the sound of a heart monitor. I opened my eyes and saw hospital equipment, apparently they stole it. I pulled the wires off of me and pulled out tried to pull out the IV but then Hayley came in and saw what I was doing, she rushed over to stop me.

"Nikki stop, listen to me. Focus on me okay..." she said and I frowned up at her.

"I'm not doing this, I'm not gonna die like this!" I told her.

"Nikki Dr. Cale is here. He came by last night, he'd been trying to get a hold of you and when you didn't answer he came here. He's explaining things to your dad now, he has a theory that when you die, you'll come back in transition because you'll die with vampire blood in your system."

"I know, I knew when he told me that there was vampire blood mixed in with my human blood. But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." I said sadly not wanting to tell them of the choice I'd already made about that.

"I'll go tell your dad that your awake." She said.

I waited sitting up in the bed, he wasn't long. He arrived in no time with Dr. Cale. Great.

My father came over and kissed me on the forehead "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but um...I need this out. I gotta go." I said feeling the need to pee. I wanted them to take out the IV.

Dr. Cale came over and removed it saying "Sorry, it was just a precaution, I thought you might get dehydrated. " he said he then watched as the entry wound healed itself.

I got up then and rushed to the bathroom feeling like I might not make it. Thank goodness I did. That would have been embarrassing.

I came back out and went over to the closet. "Nikki, you need to lay back down." Dr. Cale told me.

I ignored that saying "I think I want to go for a walk outside. There's a lovely garden outside."

Dr. Cale sighed but didn't push it, he knew he wouldn't win a battle of wills against me.

"Very well, fresh air might do you some good, but go with someone." Dr. Cale said.

I picked out a pretty All Saints Delfina Dress. When I bought they had gray and ebony. I chose Ebony. It was considered my little black dress. I then looked at them "Well, get out so I can change." I shooed them away with my hamd.

My father smirked and then left, pausing outside and shutting the door once Dr. Cale was out. What? My heart is dying, not my sense of humor!

I put the dress n and smiled, it was girly and youthful, and it fit me perfectly. It was actually a date night dress and something I had bought when I was here last time, well, actually my Aunt Rebekah bought it for me using dad's money. But that's beside the point. I mean if today was my last, or even tomorrow or how ever long I had, I wanted to look great.

I came out and spotted dad "Lovely, though a bit fancy for an ordinary day, lets have breakfast first." he said holding out his hand. I took it and let him lead me to the stairs, then before I knew it he swooped me up in his arms and carried me the rest of the way to the table.

"I can walk you know." I said but wasn't really upset about it.

"I know." He said back, okay then so he just wanted to carry me. That was fine with me.

He set me down by a chair.

Dr. Cale came in then with a blood bag.

That's when I realized they were up to something,

"Don't panic, I had an idea. I want to see what kind of effect drinking human blood would have on you, there's a slight chance that it might help, not much, but it might help a little. Or it might do nothing. I want you to be honest with me about something, as long as you've lived, have you ever even once craved human blood? " Dr Cale asked.

I looked at him frowning, he'd never asked me that before, no one had ever asked me that. I sighed and gave him an honest answer. "Twice."

That answer stunned the Dr, and dad. "When?" Dr. Cale asked curious. Probably wondering how long it had been.

I sat down then "The first time was in 1725, I was fourteen and I had come down stairs and saw the mess of bodies my father had left behind. Some still had drying blood on them and I felt a new kind of hunger, I knew what it was the second I felt it and I fought it like the plague and left the room." I said

"Why did you never tell me this?" My father asked

"I was afraid you would start making me drink human blood." I told him honestly.

"Nikki, its very possible that that was your bodies way of telling you that you needed to start having human blood. Your half vampire, in a way you've deprived your vampire half and so its weaker then your human half, that could be why your organs are now failing you." Dr. Cale told me.

Perhaps he was right. But none of that mattered now. It was too late, and I'd rather die anyway then have drink human blood just to stay alive.

"What about the second time?" Dr. Cale asked and frankly the second one had been my biggest clue of all. I looked away, because even though everyone probably had figured it out, admitted it was something totally different. "In 1993." I said.

"The year you found out you were pregnant?" Dr. Cale asked.

"It was one of the things I craved." I admitted to him.

That stunned him. While he digested that my father was digesting something else "And the massive heart attack you suffered four years ago? " my father asked

"I did a location spell to find Sean, it led me to his grave...I just wasn't prepared for that." I said honestly, my voice breaking. I didn't like to think about Sean.

"No one can ever be ready for the loss of a child, now is not the time to relive old pain." Dr. Cale told me and then placed a blood bag in front of me.  
"Try to drink some of that please, then I will take another look at you and you will be more then welcome to take a walk after that." Dr. Cale told me.

I sighed "Can I have bacon and eggs too?" I asked

"Of course, I was about to do just that." My father said then went over to the stove in the kitchen and started the bacon and eggs. I wasn't about to touch the blood, at least not til afterwords, I didn't want it to ruin the taste of the bacon and eggs.

Hayley came down then and I wasn't sure where Jason was but he was probably having a talk with Camille, or visiting Sean's grave. I tried not to think about any of that. My biggest secret, my only secret, was out. I didn't count myself though because my name wasn't my secret, it was my father's secret. My father had kept me a secret for a long time, but it became pretty clear that he was over that after Hope was born. He didn't want to hide me from the world anymore.

"Are you staying for breakfast Travis?" I asked my Dr. He smirked but shook his head "No, but I will wait til you drink some of that before I go, I'll have to take a sample of your blood later and check on you." he added

Dad came out then with a plate setting it in front of me and then sat by my side to watch. I smirked, he used to do that when I was younger, I once asked him why he did it, he simply said he liked to watch me enjoy my meals.

While I ate my father explained to Hayley that the Dr wanted me to try drinking human blood to see if it had any effect on me, My Uncle was coming down and heard as well.

"That's an interesting theory, how ever did you come up with that?" My Uncle asked the Dr.

"I have a friend, like me he has a client that isn't all human, there's someone else like Nikki, a male, but he drinks human blood almost as much as he eats human food. I always wondered why Nikki never drank human blood, then I thought it might be because she never let herself have any, and I realized if anything it might help." Travis explained.

"There's someone else like Nikki?" Hayley asked surprised. I'd been surprised to at first.

"Yes, only..." Travis paused.

"Only what?" Hayley asked

"Nicole is the original vampire human hybrid, she was born first, he was born almost a century later." Travis said.

"Fascinating." My Uncle said looking at me. "Another Original to add to our family."

I blushed saying "Gee, and here I thought I'd already been added to the family." I said grinning like mad. Then I grabbed my bacon with my fingers.

I looked up then because I smelled him. Camille was with him. "Sorry to interrupt, I want to talk to my mother." Cami said looking at me.

"Camille, it can wait. She's eating." Jason said stating the obvious.

Cami looked at my plate then glared "Are you guys nuts? Do you know how unhealthy bacon is? Your just gonna kill her faster, feeding her stuff like that!"

"Oh come one, don't take my bacon, that's just mean." I pouted, not that anyone was taking my bacon but I think I made my point.

"We have a new theory that might help." Dr. Cale said "Speaking of which, you should try to drink some now." he said to me noticing that I was now done with my food.

Cami sat down willing to wait, Jason stood like a guard near her. I looked with disgust at the bag of blood. But a theory is a theory, so I picked it up.

"Wait, Blood is your big theory?" Cami said sounding sympathetic.

I removed the small cap and brought it closer, a lot like a child about to take nasty medicine, then I quickly took two sips and made a face setting it back down.

"Yuck!" I whined unable to help myself.

"More please, that wasn't very much." Dr. Cale said and I frowned at him.

My father touched my hand and I looked at him and too late I realized what he meant to do "Drink half the bag." he ordered, compelling me. I blinked after that and picked up the bag again.

"Klaus, that's cheating." Cami said frowning at him.

"In order to see if it will work she should drink at least half the bag." Klaus reasoned.

I took several more sips from the bag making faces the whole time and whining because it was unfair and I didn't want to do this!

Once I had drank half the bag the compulsion wore off and I threw it at him. "That was unfair and dirty!" I told him standing up "Jason would you walk with me please?" I asked

"Sure, but Cami wanted word with you." Jason said

I looked at her "Right, well?" I asked not unkindly.

"It was Sean wasn't it? His death, that's what caused your heart attack." Cami said

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and nodded slowly "I guess my old heart couldn't take it. " I told her.

"I'm sorry, that must have been really hard for you. There was a time when I thought I would never get over his death, I remember how much it hurt when I found out he was dead. And then when I got here I found out it was so much more complicated then that. " Cami said "Why did you never tell me who you were?"

I scoffed "Would you have believed me? "

"Probably not." She said after thinking about it.

"Was there anything else?" I asked because it seemed like there was more on her mind. Hayley had gone to the kitchen to make a bottle for Hope, and Dr. Cale had left already but I knew he'd be back to check on me later. My father and my Uncle decided to stick around. My Uncle took a seat deciding to listen along with my father while we talked.

"Yeah...why did you leave us?" Cami asked

"Camille..." Jason scowled unhappily.

I sat back down at that. Looking down at the table I was filled with guilt "People were starting to notice." I said then looked back up at her.

"Notice what?" Cami asked

"That my college girlfriend wasn't aging." Jason supplied.

Tears filled my eyes "I just wanted you to have a normal life, and the only way to do that was to leave, if I had stayed, we would have had to keep moving around every couple years, that's not the kind of life I wanted for you and your brother. I wanted you both to be happy. In the end, I guess it was all for nothing, your a vampire, and your brother is dead..." I sniffed then because my nose was runny due to me fighting back tears.

"I'm going for a walk now." I said getting up again walking out, not waiting for Jason.

It was my father that stopped me, and I could see that he was hurting for me "Nikki listen to me, I may not know how it feels to lose a child, but I know what I felt when I realized that I might lose you soon. And having to watch you die? I can't imagine a worse fate for myself. I don't think I could survive losing you." My father said and that's exactly how I felt when I found Sean's grave, I felt like I would never survive it...the only difference there, is that I didn't raise him. I loved my kids and it hurt when I knew Sean was dead, but it wasn't the same, it would be ten times worse for my father, because my father was completely attached to me. He watched me grow up, loved and protected me with a fierceness that I had always hated, had been there for nearly every big moment of my life. And now, he would be there for my death.

"Travis says there's a chance I might come back, in transition." I said.

"He also said there's a chance you won't. The vampire blood inside you is polluted with human blood. It may not be enough to bring you back. Which is why I hope he's right, perhaps feeding you human blood will make it stronger, strong enough to save you." he said

I knew exactly where this was going, I hugged him then "I want you to promise me something, in case things don't turn out the way we hope."

"Anything." he said

"Don't let Jason kill himself. " I said

My father smiled a little "There was no garden on the roof top, was there?" he asked

I smiled back "Oh there was...but that's not exactly where I met him."

"You talked him out of jumping, didn't you. No wonder he fell for you, you'll have to tell me the real story when you return from your walk." he said letting go and headed back to the dinning room.

I made my way upstairs and spotted my Aunt Freya in the storage room where they kept their stash of random stuff.

Aunt Freya was looking at a book, the book that I needed. "What are you doing?" I asked frowning at her.

"Me? I was just looking at this spell book, its genius." She said holding it up briefly to show me. But I already knew what it was.

"That was my mothers!" I said upset, I went over and took it from her. Its not that I didn't want to share but I had plans and I didn't want her to get in the way, I couldn't wait for her to get done, she could look at it another time. I needed it now.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't know. I don't know anything about your mother, but if that is hers, then she was a brilliant witch, its all in French. I wasn't all that good at speaking French, I was going to use magic to translate it to English." my Aunt said.

"Later, for now though I'd like to look at it, its in her hand writing." I said calming down now, I didn't like to think about my mother, all I really knew about her was that something had happened, something so awful that my father wouldn't even talk about her.

"Alright, I'll come back later and look at it." She touched my hair and smiled weakly. "Again, I'm sorry, I should have asked first."

I hugged her "Its okay, its not your fault, I'm sorry I overreacted, its just...no one ever really touches this." I said honestly.

She smiled again and then left the room.

I took a deep breath and headed down the stairs and out the door. The others would think I was taking my walk now...and in a way I was. I was taking my walk...all the way to my sons grave.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: Theory? Or Solution?

The Originals: The Original Vampire Human Hybrid

Note: Nikki has always had magic, but she never used it much, only for little things. Her mom was a witch so she got it from both sides of the family.

Chapter Three: Theory? Or Solution?

At his grave, I had everything set up now. I knew how big of a risk I was taking, but if this worked...nothing else mattered to me, I didn't care what happened to me...as long as this worked.

I had my mothers book open propped by his grave, it was open to the spell I needed. It was a blood spell, my mother created after her father was killed by a vampire, she had wanted to bring him back. It was suppose to allow you to resurrect someone of blood relation and the key was your own blood. The spell was even more effective if it was used by someone of my mother's bloodline. Plus when I had hugged my Aunt I had quietly muttered a spell to link us so I would be able to tap into her magic as well. And even if this did kill me, she was immortal so it wouldn't kill her. Not permanently anyway.

I took out a knife and began to chant in French "On this day, in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh, I call to thee..." I sliced my hand deeply, blood gushed out and I pressed my hand to his tomb "Blood to blood, I summon thee, blood to blood return to me." I demanded tapping into my Aunts magic now. I could feel the power coursing through me, my own mixed with hers, it was intoxicating. So much power, and half of that had come from inside me. Or so I thought...The tomb exploded and barely missed hitting me and I knew it was working, and then the coffin was hurled out before me by magic, it was working! Suddenly the lid burst open as well and the power of it all hurled me back a few feet, I landed on my back and with a jolt it came...I knew then that I had over done it. The pain this time was massive and I knew this was a heart attack, I also knew that at this point even a mini heart attack would kill me, this was a massive one. I grabbed my arm crying out at the pain, it was blinding. I could feel the pounding and then everything went black...

End of NPOV...

Freya had been explaining what happened with Nikki, trying to ask her brother about Nicole's mother when suddenly she felt it. She gasped, someone was tapping into her magic.

"What's wrong?" Hayley asked curious.

"Someone just tapped into my power..." Freya said surprised. "Ah!" she cried out as she got weaker, "No! Nikki stop!" Freya frowned feeling Nicole temporarily taking her power.

"Nikki? Wait, how and why would she even do that?" Cami asked confused.

"Nikki has magic, her mother was a witch, as to why..I have no idea. Can you feel what she's doing?" Klaus asked his older sister.

It was a moment before Freya answered "I may not know what she's doing, but I can feel her...she already had a lot of untapped power inside her, mixing that with my power could be volatile...I..I can hear her...she's using a spell from her mothers book, its French...I never was good at that language." she groaned unable to tell what Nicole was saying.

"Repeat what she is saying," Klaus crouched down before her.

Freya began to repeat what Nicole was saying, mispronouncing a lot of it, but Klaus was able to translate it. "Sounds like a resurrection spell." Elijah said

"She's trying to bring him back." Klaus stood now. "We have to stop her, a spell like that could end her!"

"You mean Sean don't you...she's trying to resurrect Sean?" Cami said then she went to look at her dad...but he wasn't there.

"Dad? Dad!" she called realizing he was gone.

Klaus didn't hear him either. But before he could think about moving, it happened. Freya grabbed her heart and cried out in pain.

"Ahhh...no!...noooooooo!..." Freya was trying very hard to breathe at this point, she started to chant, trying to stop the heart attack that was taking her niece. Her nose began to bleed but she continued to chant until she felt the link die and the majority of her power return to her. "NO!" she got up then tears filling her eyes. "She's gone..."

Jason made it in time to see something amazing, and something tragic. His son, living, was holding Nicole in his arms, he had no idea who she was, but he knew that she was dead and his gentle hearted boy was hurt by this sight.

Sean looked up then, and seemed surprised to see his dad "Dad...when did you get here?" he asked

Jason however couldn't respond, he went over pulling Nicole from Sean's arms. "I..I found her like that." Sean said sadly.

Jason couldn't hold it in, he shattered. Sean was shocked to see his father crying over what Sean thought was a stranger.

Jason took her hand in his as he began to rock back and forth he paused in his crying long enough to mutter to her "Please come back...please...please come back!"

Cami made it to the site first and the first thing she saw, was Sean. She ran to him and hugged him. "Oh my God!" Cami didn't think she would even get to hug him again. Sean hugged her back. Then Cami spotted her dad. She let go of her brother and tears filled her eyes.

Klaus and Hayley were next to show up, having heard Cami. Klaus froze the second Jason came into view. The sight of his daughter dead did him in. He dropped to his knee's, his brother was there at his side a moment later catching him and Klaus accepted the comfort offered by his brother as he broke down. Hayley's hand had gone over her mouth as her heart broke again, This day, that had start out looking up, had turned deadly in only a few hours.

A spirit appeared then, which surprised everyone. A stunningly beautiful woman with long curly blonde hair a shade far lighter then that of Klaus and Nicole..she was wearing the same dress she'd been wearing when Klaus ripped out her heart. She knelt across from Jason.

Klaus had been shocked into silence but once he was over that he growled "Don't you dare touch her!" Rachelle Délauncre ignored him.

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"I am her mother." Rachelle said.

"Can you do something?" Cami asked wondering why Nicole's mother would show up and wondering why Klaus showed such hate towards her.

"There is something..." Rachelle said.

Klaus moved too fast though, one moment Nicole had been in Jason's arms, the next she was in Klaus's and he was growling at the spirit of his dead lover "You will not touch her!"

"Klaus! She said she could help." Cami yelled at him. "What is wrong with you!"

"You once asked me why its so hard for me to trust people, the answer stands before you. Rachelle is where it all began, she was the one that showed me I couldn't trust anyone. Not even someone I loved." Klaus glared "I would rather die a thousand deaths then risk letting her near my child!"

"OUR child!" Rachelle got up now getting just as angry.

"You are NOT her mother! You lost that title when you tried to kill her!" Klaus raised his voice revealing a shocking secret.

"What do you mean she tried to kill her?" Hayley asked, as a mother that seemed like an impossible thought, no mother would try to kill their child.

Rachelle sighed "I tried to tell you that night but you wouldn't listen! I was compelled! You can't honestly think I was poisoning her of my own free will! "

"I don't care why you did it! You tried to kill her! I refuse to trust your intentions! Even if you were compelled, you nearly killed her! If I hadn't shown up when I did she would be dead now. You'd have killed our four year old!"

"What do you want from me Niklaus? You want me to apologize? It wouldn't mean a thing! I'm haunted by what I did every second of my time in the after life, but I saw her dying and...I had to help her! Let me at least try!" Rachelle pleaded.

Klaus had turned off his emotions the second he saw her, it was the only way to deal with all this, he couldn't mourn his daughter and deal with his dead lover at the same time. He had loved many woman, only some had returned that love...but Rachelle was the only woman he'd even been in love with. That kind of love that you fight for, the kind where you can't bear to be away from them, he'd barely managed to be away for four years and when he had come back to her, he'd found that not only had she bore a child, that child was his...and his true love was unknowingly murdering their innocent daughter. Klaus had turned his emotions off then too, he'd had to...otherwise he never would have been able to rip out her heart.

Cami was about to protest again but Elijah stopped her "Don't make him angry, he turned off his humanity."

"Klaus just stop! I know you don't trust her, but what if she really can help? Are you so spiteful that you would risk your daughters life?" Hayley glared at him. "You have a chance to help her! It won't hurt just to try!"

Klaus looked at his daughter, the humanity switch flickered, he was fighting with himself to keep it off but there was so much bubbling up in him that he wasn't sure he could keep it off.

"What exactly are you wanting to do?" Jason asked

Rachelle's eyes never left Klaus's. "Can you not hear it?"

Klaus took a moment to listen...and he actually did hear it. He looked at Nikki. The sound was faint, it was Nikki's heart. "Your not dead..." he whispered.

"Not yet...she needs a transfusion. Vampire blood...not human. You must hurry." Rachelle said then added "I wish I could help more, if I was alive I could create a spell to restore her heart, but all I can do is help you save her life. Just remember, vampire blood." Rachelle vanished then.

N POV

I woke slightly groggy, feeling weak and dazed at first...then there was another feeling, I felt energized. I opened my eyes to find that once again I had an IV and there was another bed in the room, one where my Uncle lay sitting up, reading a book, then he noticed me. "Ah, your awake. Its working."

"What's working?" I asked seeing all the wires that seemed to be connecting us.

"A new theory, sort of. A blood transfusion, with vampire blood instead of human blood, to give the vampire blood inside you a boost." he explained.

I blinked at him, really? That's what this was? A vampire blood transfusion? Weird.

"There's my girl." My father said now appearing at the door. I looked over at him, he looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Like I'm about to burst out of my skin...how long was I out?" I asked not even sure what had happened.

"Three days, your spell worked, in case your wondering." He said which caused me to remember the resurrection spell I cast.

"It did? So..Sean's alive?" I asked

"Alive...and unhexed...though I'm uncertain how you managed that." My father smiled then although there seemed to be a gleam in his eyes...like he knew exactly how I managed it.

"Probably the mix of my magic and Aunt Freya's...she's not mad at me is she?" I asked

"No, but she asks that you not try that again." He commented.

Not that I intended to try it again. "I don't know what happened, there was this huge surge of power, I had no idea mixing out magic would do that." that was met with silence...okay the last time they did this they knew something I didn't.

I looked at both of them, then decided that was a chat for another time, I sighed and just lay there not sure what to say next. Or if I should say anything. I was just pleased that it had worked.

Despite the fact that I felt energized only moments ago, I was beginning to feel like a child that was full and happy and sleepy. I started to drift off again. I couldn't help it...I guess I was still getting my strength back. Rest would help. And my Uncle's blood flowing into me seemed to be effecting me, I just couldn't tell how yet.

TBC...


End file.
